fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Muhammedmco/Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Mikado sends Teruya to hell
Introduction Now, to discuss the feat. Link that has the feat in Question. Mikado Sannoji uppercutted Teruya Otori up to the sky. This seems to be an impressive feat, because his fire was capable of burning a full human being in approximately 27 seconds. He basically burned a woman alive into nothing, starting from 4:41 and to 5:09, and it was described by Monocrow in 5:43 to have been burnt without a trace. But that is not amazing compared to what happened in 6:07. He literally uppercutted him to the sky with a plume of fire! And that's what i'm gonna calculate. Let's begin! Tools Required First, we have to know the distance that Mikado's fire plume have taken. While the creator of the game is originally from Korea, Hope's Peak Academy canonical saga took place in Japan, and since they have talked about Hope's Peak, i'm gonna assume that they are in Japan. Furthermore, the place where the students are kidnapped is an island. So i'm gonna take the highest end of the longest island in Japan. Honshu island the longest island in Japan, with a height point worth of 3776 meters. Now, let's find the heat of Mikado's fire. His fire burned Rei Mekaru in 27 seconds, which is similar to an atomic bomb, which produces 100,000,000 degrees celsius during explosion in a second. Heat of Mikado's fire = 100,000,000 * 27 = 2700,000,000 degrees celsius. Next, we have to find the Emissivity. Emissivity of clay (That of human) = 0.39 Emissivity of water (Since humans have water as a component of their bodies) = 0.67 Emissivity of concrete (As we saw that he left a nasty black burn mark after burning Rei to nothing) = 0.94 Total Emissivity = 0.39 + 0.67 + 0.94 = 2 Fourth, let's find the area. Assuming 10 meters of distance between Teruya and Mikado, and knowing the height of the island, and using the area of cylinder: Area of fire plume = 1.19*10^5 m^2. Finally, comes Teruya's weight. Teruya has a weight of 82 kg. Now, to organize our calculation tools. Height of Fire Plume = 3776 meters. Heat of Fire = 100,000,000 C. Emissivity = 2. Area of Fire Plume = 1.19*10^5 m^2. Teruya's Weight = 82 kg. Calculation Now, since the feat included both KE and HE, i'm gonna make two calc sections for both, then add both of them to find the end result. Kinetic Energy Distance that Teruya was sent to = 3776 meters. And following the end of chapter 1, Teruya was found at the other side of the island. This means that he fell from the sky, which is considered Free Fall Velocity. By plugging the distance that he flew to and fell from in the Free Fall Velocity Calculator: Velocity = 272.13934077968 m/s. Teruya's Weight = 82 kg. By plugging those two into the Kinetic Energy Calculator: KE = 3036450 Joules 0.0007257289674952 Tons of TNT (Wall Level) Heat Energy Heat of Fire = 2700,000,000 C. Emissivity = 2. Area of Fire Plume = 1.19*10^5 m^2. Plugging all of this into the Radiation Energy Calculator: HE = 7.1715866207013E+35 J/s 1.714050339556E+26, or 171.4 Yottatons of TNT (Large Planet Level) Total Attack Potency = 171.4 Yottatons of TNT (Large Planet Level) ''' Conclusion '''Mikado Sends Teruya to Hell = 171.4 Yottatons of TNT (Large Planet Level) Category:Blog posts